choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Look-Alike Face Models/Men - 2018
Terrence Terrence.png TRRBk3Ch17 - Worker.png * Terrence * Worker (TRR) * Hansel * Bachelorette Party Miscellaneous Characters#Housekeeper Tucker Smith * Tucker Smith * Film Student (male) Lester Castellanos Lester Castellanos.png SenatorCornelius.jpg * Lester Castellanos * Senator Publius Cornelius * Party Goer (BP) Arnold Northmun/Highwayman/Leonardo ArnoldNorthmun.png Highwayman 1.png Leonardo.jpg Arnold Northum * Arnold Northmun * Bartender * Bill Barnes * Charlie Pike * Goon 2 * Carnival Worker Highwayman * Highwayman 1 * Guest 4 (TE) Leonardo * Leonardo * Bartender * Restaurant Owner Waiter Shirtlesswaiteratthecrimsonveil.png RCDBk2Ch09 Waiter.png Brunet * Waiter (BB) * Instructor * Hunk (NB) Blond * Waiter (RCD) * Baron Cosman * Waiter (PM) Sergio Sergio.png THMCh03 - Gino Aggrazzi.png * Sergio * Jesse * Gino Aggrazzi * Pete Houseboy Houseboysmall.jpg ACoRCh09 First Spear.png OHCrashVictim.png * Houseboy * Joko * First Spear * Unnamed crash victim * Shirtless Guy (NB) Nerdy Guy/Brad/Marquis Hayward BBCh08 - Nerdy Guy.png PMBk2Ch08 Brad.png UnnamedMaleThiefplayerfromoppositeteam.png DDBk2Ch12 Marquis Hayward.PNG Nerdy Guy * Nerdy Guy * Jay * Peter Graves' Associate * Thad Brad * Brad * Wayne * Male Dragons Fan * Visitor (WT) * Daniel * Roommate (BP) Marquis Hayward * Marquis Hayward * Guest 3 (TE) Miscellaneous * Thief Player Construction Worker/Charlie BloodboundBK1Worker.jpeg PMBk2Ch03 Male Guard.png Charlie.jpg TECh11 Male Lackey.png ACoRCh02 - Soldier.jpg ACoRCh13 Soldier.PNG Jackson Walker.jpg Construction Worker * Construction Worker * Builder (TRR) * Handyman Charlie * Charlie * Mover * Truck Driver (RoD) * Luis Martinez * Park Ranger (WT) Miscellaneous * Kyo (Eros Guard) * Unnamed Male Lackey * Soldier * Soldier 2 * Jackson Walker Griff Sanderson GriffSanderson.png RODCh02 Salazar.png * Griff Sanderson * Emilio Salazar * Dawes * Silvio Marcetti * Director Skater/Marty BBCh11 Skater.png UnnamedMaleThiefplayerfromoppositeteam2.jpg Skater * Skater * Running Man * Garrett * Remy * Barista * Male Fan 2 Marty * Marty, The Frost King * Berlin Fan Cordonian Man TRRBk3Ch06 - Cordonian Man.png RCDBk2Ch08 Paparazzo.png Cordonian Man * Cordonian Man * Mikail Greene Paparazzo * Paparazzo (RCD) * Photographer (RoD) * Photographer (PtR) * Yousef * Samir Abdeen Nathan Sterling * Nathan Sterling * Chaz Beau Han BeauHan.png Cyran.jpg NBCh11 Tialo.PNG * Beau Han * Cyran * Tialo * Merman (NB) Michael Kim AgentMichaelKim.jpg OHMiscCharCh8Attending.png * Michael Kim * Mr. Wu * Businessman (TH:M) * Security Guard (TH:M) * Gabriel * Security Guard (RoD) * Dr. Tanaka * Maxwell Greer * Mike Xiao Tanner Sterling * Tanner Sterling Bryce Sterling Bryce Sterling.png OHMiscCharNigelPlatt.png * Bryce Sterling * Nigel Platt Tommy Walsh Tommy Walsh.png Lucius.jpg Ulrich Ziegler.jpg OHTeamManager.png * Tommy Walsh * Lucius * Ulrich Ziegler * Team Manager * Professor Dooley Jeff Duffy Jeff Duffy.png Tribune.jpg * Jeff Duffy * Tribune Gnaeus Rufus * Party Goer (BP) Tony Rez * Tony Rez * Rowan * Pickpocket Nikolai Petrov NikolaiPetrov.png NBCh03 Kristof - human.png BB2Klempf.png * Nikolai Petrov * Goon 1 * Kristof Jensen * Mr. Klempf Mac Hornby * Mac Hornby * Banner Health Rep (Male) Tino Thompson/Rich Man VoSCh14 - Tino Thompson.jpg ILBCh07 Rich Man.png Tino Thompson * Tino Thompson * Principal Suarez * Dr. Rosario Rich Man * Rich Man * Nate Cervantes Etienne Foulard EtienneFoulard.png Vince Casual.jpg * Etienne Foulard * Vince * Mystery Man (BSC2) Tad Princeton * Tad Princeton * Teddy Jung * Phil Carson Stewart Carson Stewart.png OHDeclanNash.png * Carson Stewart * Declan Nash Tucker Paisley Tucker Paisley.jpg ACoRCh13 Plebian Man.PNG * Tucker Paisley * Dave * Plebian Man * Farley Steve Tennyson/Gary Crawford Steve Perfect Match.png Gary Crawford.png * Steven Tennyson * Blizzard Robert Tennyson RobertTennyson.png RODCh01 Dad v4.PNG * Robert Tennyson * Dad (Ride or Die) * Bob Morgenstern * Julio Rodriguez * Harry Nikos Anastopoulos * Nikos Anastopoulos * Dealer (OH) * Rubio Tommy Phelps Tommyphelps.png Dad Face 3 Sunkissed.JPG * Tommy Phelps * Reggie * Dad (Sunkissed) Chadley Fortnum Chadleyfortnum.png HSSCADolphinTrainer.png * Chadley Fortnum * Dolphin Trainer Dave * Dave * Attendant (OH) Ryder * Ryder Kohli * Mario Bautista Han Han Casual.png SunkissedCh01 Mark.png * Han * Mark * Human (BB) Omar/LAPD Officer Omar.png RoDCh16 LAPD Officer.png Luc NB.png BPCh01 Banana Guy.png Omar * Omar * TV Producer (Platinum) LAPD Officer * LAPD Officer (Male 2) * Officer (WT) Luc * Luc * Cameron Miscellaneous * Banana Guy (BP) Vincent Foredale Vincent.png PtRCh12_Carlisle.png * Vincent Foredale * Carlisle Montgomery Bartholomew Chambers Bartholomew Chambers.jpg William Langdon.png * Bartholomew Chambers * William Langdon Yusuf Konevi Yusuf Konevi.jpg THMCh02 - Halim.jpg Greygarden Waithe.jpg * Yusuf Konevi * Halim Yazdi * Greygarden Waithe * Dad (BP) Remy Fournier * Remy Fournier * Tim Schenectady Stephen Stephen Day - Face 1.jpg OHManuel.png Version 1 * Stephen * Manuel * Jack * Gabe Flores Version 2 * Stephen * Tourist (BP) Stephen Day - Face 3.jpg|Face 3 PtRCh06_Conductor.png Version 3 * Stephen * Conductor Stephen Day.jpg BB2HomelessMan.png Version 4 * Stephen * Homeless Man Khaan Mousavi Khaan Mousavi.jpg TRHEirik.png * Khaan Mousavi * Darius Shahabi * Quadruple Threat * King Eirik Horace * Horace * Mr. Russell * Shopkeeper (SK) Dustin Marvin-Dustin wanted to change his name but was so confused that he couldn't decide if he wanted to be a Tim or a Josh, so he became Tim?Josh? in RoD. * Dustin * Marvin * Tim? Josh? * Psyclop Fan (male) * Teenager (WT) * Tourist (male) (Platinum) * Mike (SK) Miles Roanhorse Miles Roanhorse.png Graham.png OHCh01_Nurse.PNG SunkissedCh02_Sai.png * Miles Roanhorse * Graham * Danny * Teenager (male) (PL) * Sai Colt * Colt * Hiker Percy Mendoza Percy Mendoza.png OHStingraysPlayer.png OHCh07_Medical_Resident.png Percy must have not liked life on the Mendoza ranch as he and his brothers all became hospital interns and baseball players in Boston. * Percy Mendoza * Surgical Intern (Male) * Ray Cuaron * Medical Resident (Male) * Bob * Sunkissed Miscellaneous Characters#Bill Dick Mulligan * Dick Mulligan * Chuck * Cowboy (SK) Garret Redmond Garrett Redmond.jpg PTRTristao.png King Bradshaw.jpg * Garret Redmond * Tristao * Bill * King Bradshaw * Knox Overstreet Mack Valenti * Mack Valenti * Aaron * Jonny Mr. Olson * Mr. Olson * Dr. Cyrus * Bob Beamer Clint Clint.png TECh16 Male Student.png BB2ConfederateBoy.png * Clint * Student * Billy Lorenzo Toro Lorenzo.jpg Donny.png * Lorenzo Toro * Donny Lowell Kyle Garza Kyle Garza.png JakeSandburg.jpg * Kyle Garza * Teen (TE) * Jake Sandburg Ned Mallory * Ned Mallory * Charles * Rodeo Coordinator Robbie Sutcliffe * Robbie Sutcliffe * Male Fan 1 Rodger Crandall/Jasper Tate * Rodger Crandall * Dr. Calais * Big Sky Country Miscellaneous Characters#Jasper Tate Lucanus Flavius Lucanus Flavius.jpg Mike_Knoblauch.PNG * Lucanus Flavius * Mike Knoblauch * Party Goer (BP) Giant of Scythia * Giant of Scythia * Titan of Antioch * Gladiator (2) Niles Edison Niles_Edison.png NBCh10_Thomas.jpg NB_Young_Thomas.PNG * Niles Edison * Henry Rockins * Thomas * Human Thomas Sadalas the Thracian * Sadalas the Thracian * Gladiator Category:Groups Category:Character Models